There are various methods of securing firearms against unauthorized use, but they all have various disadvantages associated with them. For example, locked cabinets, trigger locks, cable locks and other locking devices hinder quick access to a firearm to different degrees.
Additionally, the shape of each gun (firearm) is different. For example, the frame of a gun varies substantially from gun to gun. For purposes herein, the frame of a gun is the housing that includes the handle and the trigger guard, wherein all other parts of the gun are either contained within the frame or connected to it. Therefore, firearm locking devices (or security devices) will vary depending on the geometric shape of the gun that the locking device is securing. As such, the cost of manufacturing such firearm locking devices may be increased due to the variety of gun shapes that the locking devices must accommodate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a firearm locking device that is capable of securing a variety of different guns in a variety of different shapes. Also there is a need for a firearm locking device that can accommodate to a variety of gun shapes without significantly modifying the design of the locking device and, therefore, without significantly increasing the cost of the locking device.
There is also a need to provide efficient access to the firearm from a locking device by an authorized user of the firearm. Further a firearm locking device is needed which can authenticate an authorized user and release the firearm substantially simultaneously.